Fur Cue
by Azalia Fox Knightling
Summary: Demetri tracks down his blood singer all the way to Forks.Imagine his surprise when he find her near the Cullens.But that's not the only surprise waiting for him.Please Review.Demetri x OC.


**Disclaimer:**I do not own Twilight or anything in Twilight

This is a Demetri x OC story.

This is my first attempt at a Demetri story.

So please tell me what you think

**Please Read & Review**

Fur Cue by Seether

**Fur Cue by Azalia Fox Knightling**

**Prologue:Fur Cue**

_**It**__**'**__**s **__**all **__**too **__**revealing**__**  
><strong>__**Your **__**words **__**are **__**deceiving**__**  
><strong>__**I **__**can**__**'**__**t **__**let **__**you **__**get **__**in **__**my **__**way**__**  
><strong>__**I **__**sense **__**all **__**your **__**actions **__**are **__**meant **__**as **__**distractions**__**  
><strong>__**You **__**must **__**know **__**I **__**won**__**'**__**t **__**play **__**your **__**game**__**  
><strong>__**Fake, **__**you**__**'**__**re **__**more **__**than **__**I **__**can **__**take**__**  
><strong>__**And **__**something**__**'**__**s **__**gonna **__**break**__**  
><strong>__**Get **__**out **__**of **__**my **__**head**__**  
><strong>__**No **__**shame,**__**you**__**'**__**re **__**passing **__**all **__**the **__**blame**__**  
><strong>__**And **__**nothing**__**'**__**s **__**gonna **__**change**__**  
><strong>__**Get **__**out **__**of **__**my **__**head**_

_**You **__**made **__**me **__**realize **__**that **__**it**__**'**__**s **__**all **__**a **__**lie**__**  
><strong>__**And **__**it **__**comes **__**as **__**no **__**surprise**__**  
><strong>__**Stay **__**for **__**a **__**while**__**  
><strong>__**Stay **__**'**__**cause **__**you **__**make **__**me **__**smile**__**  
><strong>__**There**__**'**__**s **__**no **__**compromise**_

_**I**__**'**__**m **__**sick **__**of **__**pretending**__**  
><strong>__**The **__**thoughts **__**are **__**unending**__**  
><strong>__**I **__**can**__**'**__**t **__**let **__**you **__**get **__**in **__**my **__**way **__**(there**__**'**__**s **__**no **__**way **__**home)**__**  
><strong>__**I**__**'**__**m **__**no **__**longer **__**bending**__**  
><strong>__**My **__**mind **__**set **__**is **__**mending**__**  
><strong>__**And **__**now **__**I **__**have **__**something **__**to **__**say **__**(deny **__**me)**__**  
><strong>__**Fake, **__**you**__**'**__**re **__**more **__**than **__**I **__**can **__**take**__**  
><strong>__**And **__**something**__**'**__**s **__**gonna **__**break**__**  
><strong>__**Get **__**out **__**of **__**my **__**head**__**  
><strong>__**No **__**shame, **__**you**__**'**__**re **__**passing **__**all **__**the **__**blame**__**  
><strong>__**And **__**something**__**'**__**s **__**gonna **__**change**__**  
><strong>__**Get **__**out **__**of **__**my **__**head**_

_**You **__**made **__**me **__**realize **__**that **__**it**__**'**__**s **__**all **__**a **__**lie**__**  
><strong>__**And **__**it **__**comes **__**as **__**no **__**surprise**__**  
><strong>__**Stay **__**for **__**a **__**while**__**  
><strong>__**Stay **__**'**__**cause **__**you **__**make **__**me **__**smile**__**  
><strong>__**There**__**'**__**s **__**no **__**compromise**_

_**Fake, **__**you**__**'**__**re **__**more **__**than **__**I **__**can **__**take**__**  
><strong>__**And **__**something**__**'**__**s **__**gonna **__**break**__**  
><strong>__**Get **__**out **__**of **__**my **__**head**__**  
><strong>__**Shame, **__**you**__**'**__**re **__**passing **__**all **__**the **__**blame**__**  
><strong>__**And **__**nothing**__**'**__**s **__**gonna **__**change**__**  
><strong>__**Get **__**out **__**of **__**my **__**head**_

_**You **__**made **__**me **__**realize **__**that **__**it**__**'**__**s **__**all **__**a **__**lie**__**  
><strong>__**And **__**it **__**comes **__**as **__**no **__**surprise**__**  
><strong>__**Stay **__**for **__**a **__**while**__**  
><strong>__**Stay**__** '**__**cause **__**you **__**make **__**me **__**smile**__**  
><strong>__**I **__**see **__**no **__**compromise**_

_**Stay **__**for **__**a **__**while**__**  
><strong>__**Stay**__** '**__**cause **__**you **__**make **__**me **__**smile**__**  
><strong>__**I **__**see **__**no **__**compromise**__**  
><strong>__**Stay **__**for **__**a **__**while**__**  
><strong>__**Stay**__** '**__**cause **__**you **__**make **__**me **__**smile**__**  
><strong>__**There**__**'**__**s **__**no **__**compromise**_

-Fur Cue by Seether

A sudden gust of wind blew its way through the streets of Paris.

The crowd of people paused for a moment to welcome the cool breeze on the warm summer evening before continuing on their way.

Although, one man stood out from the rest of the crowd. He was very handsome, but his good looks were almost surreal; too good to be true. He had an olive complexion with chalky pallor and short frosted brown/blonde hair. His eyes which had once been a deep crimson red were rapidly turning into a coal black.

But now at the moment he was frozen.

He hadn't been expecting to find a…a…what was it Aro called it…ahh yes, _a __tua __cantante;_a blood singer_._He had heard of them but never in his years of roaming the Earth, had he actually encountered one that attracted him. It was all so new.

He had only a few moments ago been tracking a nomad that had broken one of the most important rules: Never reveal what you are to a human.

But the second that scent had hit him, tracking the nomad had ceased to matter. All that mattered was finding the person who carried that tantalizing, sweet blood in their veins.

There was only predator and prey.

Just the thought of what it would taste like caused more venom to pool in his mouth. Demetri felt his thirst burn through his throat like fire.

Demetri swallowed thickly and made his way through the crowd. He ignored the small group of teenage girls as they giggled and called out to him in French the moment they caught sight of his face.

He followed the scent several blocks away. He took great care to keep to the shadows. After all it wouldn't look good if one of the Volturi Guard broke one of their own rules. It would be atrocious of him to do such a thing and ruin the Volturi's image.

If it hadn't been for the breeze he most likely would have passed right threw Paris without a taste of the heavenly scent of blood that was practically screaming at him to come closer.

Demetri sniffed the air in an attempt to figure out which human inside the bakery was carrying the tantalizing blood.

_There._

His head snapped towards where a pale teenage girl who was giving a soft, shy smiles and calling out her goodbyes towards an elderly woman as she was leaving the bakery.

_Perfect._

Demetri felt a smirk curve his lips as he began to stalk her like a cat before they pounced.

He moved in front of her, too fast for human eyes to see.

She let out a soft squeak of surprise as her slow human mind registered the new person. Staring transfixed at the man in front of her, she felt her mind screaming at her to move as far away from him possible. But she stood rooted to the spot. A strange part deep within her wanted to move closer to him.

He couldn't help but notice that she wasn't bad looking. However she wasn't exactly beautiful either. She held an unusual beauty to her with her dark red hair and smoky blue eyes. Other than that she was plain by human standards. But she was rather young.

He was about to take another step in her direction when he noticed that the scent that he been tracking earlier was gradually moving farther away. If he didn't act soon then he would lose the trail. And it had been such a pain to track down this particular rule breaker. It was rather annoying when the person you were tracking kept leading him in circles.

He sighed heavily.

Decisions…decisions…

Which to choose?

His duty as a one of the Volturi or draining her dry?

It wouldn't be too difficult to lead her to a more secluded corner and just sweep aside her long red hair and bite down until her veins ran dry. He was close enough that he could see the veins in her neck pumping sweet…sweet blood.

Her heart started to beat faster as she realized his close proximity to her.

Demetri froze his lips only inches away from her neck and let out an annoyed sigh.

His prey's trail was disappearing.

He felt a small voice that was the monster within him screaming at him to bite down and drink deeply. But for some strange reason…reasons that will remain a mystery to him.

He held his breath and ran away.

The monster deep within screamed at him to run back to her. But Demetri ignored that part of him with difficulty. Normally, he would have agreed with it, but he wanted to savor her blood. After all, _a tua cantantes_ were a rarity.

As he shot further and further away from his _a tua cantante, _he murmured softly to himself," Just a little longer my singer. I'll return back to you."

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review.**

**I really want to know what you guys think of it so far.**

**And what do you think of Dimitri?**

**Please let me know if he's out of character.**

**And criticism is welcome.**


End file.
